Turning the wheels of Time
by MidnightMadness22
Summary: Toriko and Coco have been called up by the IGO, thier task is to retrive a world famous ingredient from one of the deepest and most dangerous forests in the world. Will they succeed or will they not and why are thier bodies so small? Toriko/OC & Coco/OC -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!~

This is MidnightMadness22 here, I'm back to writing now that I've gotten my laptop back and I am going to try to write a new fan-fiction on the anime/manga series called Toriko. I only stumbled across it the other day and I'm not 100% familiar with it yet. Hopefully I can make this into an interesting fan-fiction and succeed in using the character's personality well. Ok I guess that's enough with the chit-chat, now I give you my new fan-fiction 'Turning the wheels of Time'.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the manga/anime Toriko, they belong to the rightful owner who created them which is a.k.a not me….=.=

The only characters that rightfully belong to me are the ones I created, which in this story are the two twin girls and their grandpa.

***Prologue***

"Well I've never seen this plant before Coco but it smells damned delicious!" exclaimed Toriko as he sniffed the fruit again.

*Sigh* "We should've brought Komatsu along with us…..maybe he would know and if he doesn't that means we have discovered a new type of ingredient." said the poison man Coco, as he made is way over to the charismatic Bishokuya.

"Aww Coco, don't be a party pooper. Now lets' try the fruit!" yelled Toriko, as he struggled to wait for Coco to make his way to him.

With that Coco hurried over to the bluenette also catching a whiff of the unbearably delicious smelling fruit. Splitting it in half they both quickly gobbled it down, Coco having more manners that Toriko politely wiping the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief after.

Seconds later they were back to exploring the jungle, IGO had called the two up asking them to go and retrieve an ingredient that needed to be served at the government official's meeting. It was an ingredient only found in the deepest of forests and on the cutest of creatures, it was the diamond confectionary found on the babies of new born baby diamond bears. Hard to find and born only every two years, these diamond confectionaries found and retrieved are worth millions. (*Sorry if you don't recognise this ingredient cause I kind of made it up as I went along.*)

"Uggghh," moaned Coco, as he fell to the ground holding his middle as if he just received a deadly blow.

"Whats wrong Co….uugghh." And down fell Toriko well, his famous iron-clad stomach no match for the fruit thay had eaten. For both Bishokuya the world went blurry before blacking out, pulling them into darkness before they enter the world of nothingness.

-Page break-

"Ne Yume, hurry up would you!." called Yuki, as they raced to tame the wild beast.

"Yeah yeah whatever Yuki, I'm working on it." yelled Yume, annoyed as hell at her twin sister. Quickly dealing a deadly blow to knock the beast unconscious Yume, turned and glared at her sister.

"Seesh took you time and you say you are the stronger one of us two. So much for us being one of the world's best tamers." smirked Yuki, as she walked away in the direction of their home.

"Orh shut up would you, I wanted to tame it not knock it out." pouted Yume, the older of the two twins.

"Well not all beasts we can tame, especially one as enraged as that. Don't know what made it so agitated but best not to find out." said Yuki, wisely.

"Hey but you have to admit we ingredient tamers are rare and us being one of the two world's best is already amazing. Training with grandpa since we were young I would be surprised if we weren't one of the world's best."

"Yeah I agree. Grandpa was the best coach ever, even though strict he always produces great results however he is getting older now. Being 108 years old isn't easy you know oh mighty big sister of mine."

With that Yume got even more pissed off at her younger sister born 20 minutes after her, began to chase her. They battled on and on, each verbal insult more hurting and insulting than before but the two sisters never expected to stumble across the two most adorable babies.

"Hey Yuki, stop for a sec. Look over there, these huge clothes must belong to someone." Whispered Yume, as the two edged closer to the clothes. Then suddenly a huge wail could be heard from the pile, rushing forward they found two cute little baby boys, both as naked and as *cough cough* innocent as the day they were born.

"Aww look at them, they are so cute Yume. Lets' take them home, I'll take the one with the blue hair cause he looks hurt. Someone might've abused them." Yuki said, sadly. Looking at the three scars on the blue haired baby's face.

"Ok f that's the case I'll take the one with black hair. You are better at healing than I am and we should take these clothes with us as well just encase I wonder what kind of horrible people will leave such cute little babies in the forbidden forest like this." stated Yume, and with that the two sisters left for home along with two of the world's most dangerous Bisho-…..erm I mean, babies.

-Page break-

"Grandpa we're home!" yelled Yuki as she tackled the old man into a hug, setting the baby down moments before.

"Hey there my two little angels, hopefully nobody found out your true identity in today's job." said the old man, as he look directly at the twins.

"Of course not grandpa, you know how we don't use our real names as well as wearing a mask when we are hired for a job." stated Yume, looking dead serious.

Smirking, he patted his two little granddaughter's backs and gave them each a kiss of their fore heads before raising his eyebrows to the two little babies making a racket on the couch.

"Well about that, we found two babies which are most likely to be abandoned in the forbidden forest today and decided to take them in. Aren't they just adorable?"

"I guess but would you be able to take care of them properly?"

"Yes, we can and we will grandpa." the twins stated at the same time, looking directly into their grandpa's eyes.

"Alright but don't expect me to help you raise them, I'll only be able to spoil them silly. I mean really look how you two turned out." said their grandpa jokingly as he winked and picked up the two.

Pouting they both took their respective toddlers and sat down on the couch. 'Hey there sweetie, I'm Yuki. Can you tell me your name?" cooed the red haired twin as she braided her hair into a long plat at the back.

Toriko look up with questioning eyes not knowing whether he should tell her his name or not, but damned this girl who picked him up was gorgeous. She had long and straight waist length hair in the colour of blood red and a cute straight fringe at the front which he moved to the side when she braided her hair. A nice body, cute and petite with all the needed assets *wink-wink nudge-nudge*, huge stunning chocolate colored brown eyes, a small nose and a damned kissable mouth. Toriko turned to Coco and tried to link his mind to him so they could converse in their heads.

"Hey Coco this girl who I'm sitting in her lap right now, do you think it is safe to tell her my name?"

"Yeah, its fine. They don't look dangerous and they are nice people to pick us up so why not." replied Coco, as they both didn't hear the twin's conversation before.

Nodding Toriko turned his head and said, "Muy…name…iwsh…To-ri-ko!" happily clapping his hands after, as if he had just achieved a personal goal.

Giggling at the childish actions of the two babies in front of them the twins scanned their body thoroughly coming up with a conclusion that they were only one and the half years old.

"I'm Yume, Yuki's older twin sister. So how about you darling?" asked Yume as both the twins turn their attention to the toddler sitting on her lap.

"I…My…name…iwsh..Co…co!" yelled Coco at the top of his lungs, mentally sighing at how he had to act like a baby now just because his and Toriko's body had become those of a baby.

Giggling the twins plucked Toriko and Coco off their laps and walked to the kitchen, with both toddlers securely in their arms. Reaching the kitchens they told their grandpa the toddler's names as they settled them into baby seats at the dining table and prepared something for them to eat or drink.

As soon as the twins left their grandpa turned towards the babies with an ice cold expression and said, "I know you ate the Fruit of Time, now I won't have my lovely granddaughters disappointed so by hook or by crook I find out that you cause them unwanted and unneeded trouble you-will-suffer."

Eyes widening Toriko and Coco could only nod their heads at the old man, unable to speak and unable to move. Only able to wait to get back into those warm safe and comfortable arms of the twins Yuki and Yume.

Spotting a flash of dark ocean blue hair the old mans facial features softened as his oldest granddaughter entered, looking worried sick. "Hey there bubba can you two open you mouths for a sec?" she asked, patiently waiting for them to open their mouths.

Stealing a glance of their teeth they are ordered to shut their mouths again before Yume yelled out to her sister saying, "Warm up the milk instead, we don't have any soft foods for them right now and their teeth are still young and fragile." Kissing the top of Toriko's and Coco's head she left yet again, leaving the two heavenly kings to defend for themselves in their one year old bodies.

With two loving twins taking care of them and one protective grandfather what will happen to Toriko and Coco now? Will they be able to turn back or will they stay as they are?

***End of Prologue***

Well how was it? Ok? Good? Bad?

I hope you liked it and I will continue to update as long as everybody keeps reading. Please tell me how I went with my spelling and grammar and I will try my best to update the story.

MidnightMadness22!~


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is MidnightMadness22 here, I apologize for not updating for so long. Hope you all enjoy my story.

***Chapter 1***

Sitting across from the twin's grandfather, Toriko and Coco could only sweat puddles and try to avoid the man's gaze. Noticing this the old man finally started talking again, sighing deeply before starting, "Look I'm not trying to threaten you but those two are the only ones I got left and I would appreciate if you don't take them away from me but that's not the point. You are two of the four heavenly kings I presume? I've heard about you from Chief Mansam and also about how you are to retrieve diamond confectioneries from the newborn diamond bears, I personally would help you with your task but after watching my two grand-daughters dote on you today, I don't think I'm willing to anymore. Therefore it's your task to go retrieve the ingredients yourself." he said gruffly, before standing up to leave the dining table. "Oh and by the way I'm called Ryuuki, Takashima Ryuuki. You brats may call me grandpa."

Turning to one another Toriko and Coco looked positively confused about what had just occurred, 'Coco I don't think we can under-estimate that old man' said Toriko sending links through one another's mind yet again, before having Coco scare the shit out of him for suddenly yelling through their link, 'Toriko I remember that name now! He was the world's greatest tamer before he suddenly disappeared without a trace, its him, he is The Takashima Ryuuki!'

Eyes widening Toriko could just sit there and stare at his poisonous companion. 'Oh shit…' he thought, as he realized that a world class tamer has just threatened them on behalf of his grand-daughters a few moments before. While Coco was busily thinking about how they could retrieve the required ingredients in their current state, unable to sense that Yuki and Yume have finished warming their supper.

"C'mon baby let's get some milk into your tummy." said Yuki as she picked up Toriko, who struggled a bit before relaxing in her hold, un-used to being picked up. Walking over to the living room once again Yuki settled on a couch with Toriko on her lap, adjusting the baby she started to feed him.

As soon as the milk bottle was in front of him Toriko could smell an absolutely delicious aroma coming from the milk and whole heartedly accepted the bottle by opening his mouth and holding Yuki's hand in place so he could suckle.

Coco on the other hand had other ideas, as soon as he heard Yume say, "You're bottle is ready, c'mon let's get you fed." He struggled against her hold, not wanting to be fed like how one would feed a baby. Putting the bottle down in front of the bark haired baby, Yume sighed and lowered herself to the floor leveling their eyes together. "Hey what's the matter Coco? Aren't you hungry sweetie?" she said, smiling warmly at him.

Coco just could not look away from her eyes they were drawing him in, he had notice the attractiveness of the older twin as soon as she took him home but heck, now he was even more attracted to her. Yume had gorgeous dark ocean blue hair, a small button nose, wide dark brown eyes which in his opinion sparkled like jewels and a damn kissable mouth. Her breast were just right, plump and soft, she had a small waist and curvy hips. All in all she was just about perfect to Coco.

Watching her baby boy's expression change from one to another was very amusing to Yume, and because the said dark haired baby was busy thinking she had a chance to grab hold of him and settle him on her hip.

Now settling next to her sister on the couch she started feeding Coco, and without hesitation he took it in his mouth, too hungry to protest any longer. Yuki and Yume both glanced at each other, happily observing the babies claiming peace from the silence around them except for the suckling sound coming from the baby bottles.

"Hey, Yuki?" asked Yume, as she closed her eyes happily soaking in the atmosphere around her.

"What is it Yume?" replied the younger.

"What are we going to do with these two, I already feel so attached. I don't think I want to let them go."

"Then don't, I would help you put up a fight as long as you don't turn your back on me."

Now eyes wide open shining with happiness Yume replied her sister, "I would never turn my back on family."

-Page Break-

Both Coco and Toriko had watched the affectionate display between the sisters as they finished off their bottle, which made them realize why their grandfather had turned his back on the world of ingredients, it was to take care of these two and they were grateful that he did because they wouldn't of met two such amazing women.

'Toriko, did you notice the texture as well as the taste of the milk?' Coco asked through their link as Yuki and Yume carried them off tho the bathroom to freshen up.

'I did, it feels like they added more than milk into our bottles, but heck it tasted good.' replied an energetic Toriko as he bounced in Yuki's hold, which in turn made her giggle.

"Yuuu…ki!" yelled Toriko as he attempted to grab her attention before she stripped him and put him in the tub of warm water to bathe. "Yummy again! Yummy again!" he said happily clapping his hands and mentally thanking no one he knew besides Coco was watching.

"Aww are you still hungry bubba? We'll get you more milk later ok, you have to take a bath now." said Yuki, cooing slightly at his cuteness.

"Hmm, now that he mentioned it, are you still hungry too Coco?" Yume asked, suddenly realizing that Coco has not made a sound their whole journey to the bathroom.

Quickly nodding his head Coco smiled at her, showing clearly to everybody present his 4 pearly white teeth, four on top and four on the bottom. Mentally thanking Toriko for causing a scene, 'Hey, Toriko maybe we could insist they hold on to us when they make the bottles again so we could asses whatever they put into it, and find out if it is harmful to the body or not.' said Coco through their link once again.

' Ok but how do we do that?' asked the bluenette, who is now currently being stripped by Yuki. He then blushed and thank god he wasn't in his normal body state if not he would be sprouting a very, very large erection right now.

' We just need make a scene and keep hanging on to them, making it look like we want to stay close.' replied Coco, who was now also currently blushing at his own state of undress. With both Yuki and Yume unaware of what they had caused.

-Page break-

As soon as Toriko and Coco were stripped bare, Yuki and Yume grinned a mischievous grin, "Ne, Yume we haven't bathe together in a while and our tub is big enough to fit 12 grown men and still have space, so what do you say?"

"I say we all take a bath together, so we both don't have to come back after these two tots are fast asleep. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

And they both to Coco and Toriko's horror started stripping, which caused the two happy babies sitting on the warm carpeted floor to stop acting childish and stop their babbling to lying down on the floor covering their faces, hoping and praying to god that babies could not have erections.

What would happen to our two heavenly kings now? Would they be able to keep their sanity or would they be on cloud nine, unable to sleep for the next few nights or so?

***End of Chapter 1***

So how was my first chapter? I apologize in advance that it was quite a rushed chapter and that I haven't updated in a while. Hope you are all still willing to read the stories I write and that I haven't disappointed you in any way. Thanks for reading my story and please leave me a review of how I did.

MidnightMadness22 ^^


	3. A little update

Hello everyone!  
how have you all been?

I know I've been away for a while and I didn't mention anything to you guys but I'm here to say I'm back and hopefully will be writing new chapters and updating more often. Hopefully once every 2 weeks since I still have classes to attend. I hope you are all still interested in my stories and enjoy the up-coming chapters.

Another note is that I will be re-writing the first ever fiction I published here on fanfiction called KillMeKissMe, hopefully making less spelling mistakes and adding more and new interesting ideas.

MidnightMadness22


End file.
